valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Spirits
The Forest of Spirits is a dungeon featured in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Situated on an island off the southeastern coast of Midgard, this lush woodland is the home of the elves, who guard the entrance to Bifrost, the rainbow bridge connecting Midgard to Asgard. In both of its iterations, the Forest of Spirits contains an area designed by the elves as a means of protection against intruders; thick mist obscures the path, and not taking the correct route will result in an endless loop. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, the Forest of Spirits is connected to the Ravine Caverns, which leads to Bifrost. ''Valkyrie Profile'' The Forest of Spirits is accessible in Chapter 7. Storyline Lenneth visits the Forest on Odin's request during Chapter 7: he wants the elves to repair the Accursed Flame Gem, a powerful artifact which will allow him to enter Jotunheim. A female elf welcomes Lenneth, but informs her that she does not have the materials to repair the gem: in order to obtain them, Lenneth must defeat three creatures and visit a spring in the Forest. Once the items are collected, the elf repairs the gem, stating that, if Odin has decided to use it, it must mean that Asgard is in grave danger. Walkthrough/Puzzles When visiting the Forest for the first time, the player must visit the elf village first by keep going left, where Lenneth meets an elf who will take the player past the forest maze (which is not accessible for now) to the village. Then, the player must collect four items to repair the Accursed Flame Gem: * A Golden Candlestick from the Sivapithecus. It is located northwest from the Forest's entrance, high in the trees. * A Silver Thread from the Venomous Spider. It is located northwest from where the Sivapithecus is; the nearby area is full of Mandragoras. * Polar Drops from the Polar Fountain, located southeast from the forest maze's exit. When the player enters it for the first time, it will be drained; enter it again and it will be full, allowing the player to take the Drops. * A Charm Feather from the first Cockatrice. It is located far to the northwest from the forest maze's exit, with a conviniently placed Memory Camp just prior to fighting it. Once all four items are obtained and taken to the elf in the village, the Accursed Flame Gem will be available to be picked up. After the player leaves the Forest and enters it again, the forest maze will become accessible. To get past the forest maze, the player should head in the following direction: down, left, and down. Passing through wrong directions will led the player back to where they previously, potentially trapping them in a loop. Heading through the directions mentioned above will lead the player to the second Cockatrice. Treasures *Eye of Heaven (arrow trap) *Lucerne Hammer *Sap Power *Golden Egg (arrow trap) *Dampen Magic (arrow trap) *Sacred Javelin *Lapis Lazuli *Golden Egg *Invoke Feather *Wassail-Rapier *Timer Ring *Golden Egg (arrow trap) *Dampen Magic *Reflect Sorcery *Mystic Cross *Heal *Sylphan Robe (arrow trap) *Accursed Flame Gem1 (artifact) *Elven Bow2 (artifact) *Arectaris2 (artifact) # Found after all four items to repair the Accursed Flame Gem are obtained and brought to the elf in the village # Found after defeating the second Cockatrice past the forest maze Enemies *Corrosive Vine *Corsair Beetle *Crustacean Monster *Mandragora *Viscous Clod *Harpy (Type D) *Venomous Spider (boss) *Sivapithecus (boss) *Cockatrice1 (boss) # There are two Cockatrices; one must be defeated to obtain the Charm Feather required to repair the Accursed Flame Gem, and another can be fought past the forest maze (after visiting the Forest for the second time) Miscellaneous * As elves are traditionally depicted as proficient archers, all the trapped chests in the Forest contains arrow traps. * Some enemies in the Forest are quite dangerous if the player is not adequately prepared: ** Crustacean Monsters and Corsair Beetles have high RDM but are vulnerable to magic, especially Poison Blow. ** Mandragoras are the most notorious, thanks to their Hellish Invitation which can severely damage the party, if not killing them outright. Note that they are weak to Fire; the Infernas and/or Fire magic is a must when facing them. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Storyline Rufus and Alicia travel to the Forest of Spirits after Hrist's attack on Dipan. Despite having fled the Forest, where he was being kept as a farm animal due to his being a half-elf, Rufus feels that the time for him to challenge Odin has come. He wants to overthrow him and attain the knowledge requisite of a god at the top of Yggdrasil. Alicia, after seeing her homeland annihilated, also has a score to settle with Odin, as well as wanting to bring the Dragon Orb back to stabilize Midgard. Despite the fact that humans cannot cross Bifrost, Rufus asks her to accompany him, possibly because he wants to stay with her as long as possible and hopes to find a way around the problem. This proves ineffective, as Alicia finds herself trapped at the gates of Bifrost once they traverse the Forest. They are promptly attacked by Heimdall and some Aesir scouts, only narrowly managing their escape. When all hope seems lost, a female elf comes to their rescue. Introducing herself as Roussalier, she offers them a hiding place and supplies, seemingly sympathetic to their plight. Upon her stating that the only way a human could cross Bifrost is by becoming undead, Alicia decides to travel back to Dipan to search the Three Mages' laboratory for some leftover Ghoul Powder. Rufus tells her he can lend her the Ring of Mylinn while they cross Bifrost to stop her transformation; since time does not flow in Asgard, neither of them will need the ring once they are there. Once their errand is complete, Rufus and Alicia return to the Forest. Alicia takes the Ghoul Powder at the gates of Bifrost, but Heimdall catches up to the pair. Roussalier appears once again to distract the pursuers, as Rufus and Alicia finally make it through the gate. However, with Alicia temporarily unconscious, Rufus then watches, powerless, as Roussalier is surrounded and killed. Treasure *Elixir *Elvenbow (poison gas trap) *Fairy Tincture (freezing gas trap) *Foolproof Talisman *Spell Potion (confusion gas trap) *Prime Elixir *Fairy Tincture (explosion trap) *Double-check (confusion gas trap) *Elfin Boots *Arondight (explosion trap) Enemies *Carnivorous Plant (Plant) *Elven Hawk (Beast) *Elven Wolf (Beast) *Kobold Warrior (Beast) *Kobold Lord (Beast) *Lizard King (Scaled) *Mimetic Flower (Plant, Insect) *Sharp Scissors (Unholy) *Sky Lizard (Giant, Scaled) *Life Stealer (Demon) *Prince of Hel (Demon) x6 - Mini-Boss *Arectaris (Giant, Plant) - BOSS Sealstones *Hunter Blessing (dais) *Confuse Pin Blessing (dais) *Sleipnir Blessing (dais) Miscellaneous *Traversing the Forest of Spirits is the only means to access the Ravine Caverns before completing Yggdrasil. Afterwards, they are also accessible through Asgard from the World Map (via Bifrost). *If you have released all your Einherjar, Rufus and Alicia will be your only party members. *Before the fight with Arectaris, elves may be encountered throughout the Forest. They are not regular enemies, as they cannot be fought, but coming in contact with them will teleport the party back to the entrance of the dungeon. However, they can be crystallized. After the Arectaris fight, they will be replaced with Sharp Scissor enemies. *Crescent and Lwyn will appear at the entrance of the Forest of Spirits when released. Category:Locations Category:Dungeon